powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the negative counterparts of the "Powerpuff Girls" from a parallel universe.thumb|300px|right|The Appearance Episode (A comic) Overview They were created by Oppressor Plutonium. The PPNK's are made of salt, vinegar and everything nasty (and Chemical X). Like the PowerPuffs(but opposite), they have large heads, large eyes and small bodies; however, they wear different style outfits than each other unlike the Girls' dresses with one stripe and white tights and black Mary Janes. They live in a different City (Vilestown). However, they like to destroy everything, gross people out and dominate their surroundings. Personalities Their personalities are opposite to their Powerpuff Girls counterparts. Team Members Berserk Berserk is the Powerpunk counterpart of Blossom.Blossom's opposite is bossy, dark, and sometimes shy. She is a redhead (like her counterpart), She has a long, spiked ponytail held by a skull-and-cross bones barrette and a large, messy (as opposed to Blossoms which is neatly tieded down) red ribbon in her hair. She wears a red shirt with a red dot and collar on it. She also has a red plaid skirt and black Mary Janes. She's a laid back, do-what-I-want type of person that possesses little of Blossom's conservative morals of logic. Another difference is that, opposed to Blossom's role as the peacemaker (and sometimes "mom" figure), Berserk could care less about everything. Berserk is believed to constantly fight with her sisters and is mostly the one who starts the fights. Her element is everything nasty. Like Blossom, Berserk is hinted the oldest of her sisters. Name: Berserk Age: 4 to 5 Talent: Controlling her bow to do whatever she wants Favorite Color: Red Hair Color: Fiery red Brat She has a perky attitude, and is the obnoxious and rowdy one of the group. Brat is sassy, unlike Bubbles' quiet and cute demeanor. She has long blonde pigtails held by blue (visible) bows. Brat wears a blue tanktop with a semi-circle neckline at the top and that shows her belly button and a black mini-skirt. She wears 6 bangles on her arms (four blue two yellow). She also wears white stockings with black and blue hooker boots. One big difference between Bubbles and Brat is that, while Bubbles is the crybaby of her group, Brat doesn't ever cry. Brat enjoys sassing people and being a troublemaker. Brat loves shopping for the latest clothes and fashions. She's naive. She has a special affection for Brute and Berserk. Her element is salt. (she's based on Veruca Salt from Carlie and the chocolate factory). Like Bubbles, Brat's the youngest of her sisters. Name: Brat Age: 4 to 5 Talent: Controls her hair to do what ever she wants. Hair Color: Goldish blond Fav Color:Gray Blue Brute Brute is Buttercups' counterpart. She is the black haired "nasty one" of the Powerpunks. She wears black boots and wears a black jumpsuit with green fishnets. She has a spiky mohawk hairstyle. With her element being vinegar. She is a lot more aggressive than her counterpart and will do anything it takes to grab attention. Name: Brute. Age: 4 to 5. Talent: Throwing her spiked braclets at good things or people. Hair Color: Dark Black Favorite Color:Dark Green. Appearances The Powerpunk Girls were supposed to appear in the 50th comic, "Deja View", but the episode was not finished due to the making of The Powerpuff Girls Movie. They appear in the comic of the same name and in various fan-fiction stories. Reference See: http://rowdyruff.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpunk_Girls Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The powerpunk girls